


La foto nell'ingresso

by Ai_Sellie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Incest, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Sellie/pseuds/Ai_Sellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sei veramente una persona meschina, Edward Elric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La foto nell'ingresso

_I won't tell you what I'm thinking/'Cause it's not the same you're thinking too_  
("Little voice" - Hilary Duff)

  
Sei veramente una persona meschina.  
Non solo hai avuto il coraggio di chiedere come ricordo del suo matrimonio una foto da solo con lui, senza la sposa – come se non avessi già la casa piena zeppa di scatti che vi ritraggono insieme –, ma la tieni addirittura appoggiata sul mobiletto dell’ingresso, davanti alla fotografia del _tuo_ matrimonio, come se volessi dire a chiunque entri: “Guardate questa, non la foto che c’è dietro!”.  
Winry ha cercato più volte d’invertire le posizioni fingendo uno sbaglio durante le pulizie settimanali, ma tu l’hai sempre rimessa al suo posto e lei alla fine ha rinunciato.  
Ti piace, quella foto, sembra che abbia appena sposato te.


End file.
